Warriors- Wolfsongs story
by Wolfstar22
Summary: A story about a loner named Wolfsong who joins the clan and gets cheated out of leadership by an evil warrior. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS
1. Chapter 1

Leader: Mothstar

Deputy: Sandstripe

Med cat: Poppyleaf

Warriors: Rushfur

Stonepool

Appleclaw

Cherrynose

Bouncepelt

Dustwing

Spiderstep

Thornpool

Palefire

Wildflower

Seednose

Lionclaw

Queens: Tallpelt

Kits: Sunnykit (Tallpelt and Thornpool's)

Smokekit (Tallpelt and Thornpool's)

Elders: Brackenfoot

Loners: Wolf (later Wolfsong)

Wolfsong Saves Thunderclan

"Here's your prey. I'm sorry I crossed your border. I didn't notice until I had already caught it." Wolf inwardly cursed. The mouse was only the second thing she had caught all day and she needed it to stock up for leafbare but she couldn't win a fight against two warriors and two apprentices.

"Thanks for the offer but you keep it. You probably need it more." The yellow tabby mewed.

"No. You're wrong." She pushed the mouse towards the patrol " I only have to feed myself. You have elders, queens and kits."

The yellow tabby narrowed his eyes "What's your name?"

"Wolf."

"Well. Thank you wolf." He turned to the grey tom. "Stonepool, make sure she leaves. I'll take the apprentices back to camp."

Stonepool flicked his ears in acknowledgement as the yellow tabby turned and disappeared into the bushes with the two young cats trailing behind him.

Wolf turned to leave but Stonepool stepped I between her and the border. "Why did you give that mouse to us?"

Wolf rolled her eyes " I caught it on your territory. Or I might've done it out of the kindness of my heart. You'll never know."

Stonepool cocked his head.

"What? Not all loners are selfish and greedy." The lie felt bitter on her tongue. Loners had killed almost everyone she had known.

"I didn't say that" Stonepool defended himself

"You were thinking it"

"Ya I was" he admitted "how old are you anyway?"

"Almost ten moons. Why?"

"You're smart for your age."

Wolf nodded "my mother taught me well."

"Where is your mother?"

Wolf dipped her head "she died of greencough in leaf-fall We had a whole group of cats. We lived in the forest behind your territory. We had a decent camp but a family of foxes found it and destroyed it and killed most of us. When the cold came the remaining cats were still wounded and the cough came and killed the rest of them. Now it's only me. I didn't catch the cold because I wasn't injured. I wasn't injured because I didn't fight. I hide in the dens like a coward. I can't spend enough time regretting that day."

Stonepool opened his mouth shocked "I'm sorry."

"That's alright."

"Ok. One last question. How did you know we were clan cats?"

"My mother. She worshipped the clans. She wished she had been born into a clan. Cats helping each other survive; hunting for each other, risking your live for each other, care for the elders... It sounded like dream to her. That's why she set up our camp. It was the closest thing to a clan she could make. She even put a 'star' on the end of a name because she was our leader. She taught me how to hunt and how to fight. She wanted me to be the perfect warrior even if I wasn't in a clan. Ever since I was born that's what she wanted for me so naturally, I began to agree with her."

Wolf closed her eyes at the thought of her mother. Pangs of grief and guilt racked her every time she pictured her mother tabby face. She should have been able to save her.

"Alright." Stonepool was beginning to understand. "Why don't you have a warrior name then?"

"I thought you said that was the last question." Wolf smiled, distracting herself from her mother.

"Oh ya, sorry."

"That's ok. It's because as much as I want to be, I'm not a warrior. I'm not brave or loyal. I haven't risked my life for my clan. My ancestors don't run in silverpelt. I'm not worthy of a warrior name."

"Yes you are!" Stonepool shouted the words before he could stop himself. Talking to this stranger he forgot she wasn't clan born. If he didn't know she was a loner he wouldn't be able to tell.

"What?"

"I...uh... You gave us that mouse that's all. Some warriors wouldn't even do that."

Wolf blushed. "Thanks...uh, I should get going. It'll be sundown soon and I need to find that sparrow that I buried back there before a fox gets it." She gestured to her territory.

"Alright. I'll leave you to that."

"Goodbye Stonepool."

"Goodbye Wolf."he stammered but she had already gone.

"But she can fight! And hunt. And we need more warriors. Plus she's going to die out there in leafbare! She would be an apprentice if she was in the clan. Would you want an apprentice living alone the whole leafbare?"

Mothstar sighed. "No but Wolf is not an apprentice. She's a loner."

"The first snow will be here in less then half a moon. If we don't do something quick she..."

"No. End of discussion. Now go hunting. Clear your head"

Stonepool stormed out. He shivered as the cold air touched his nose. It was getting colder everyday. He thought about Wolf all alone in her den and a plan formed in his head. He would bring her some prey and some catmint, the only cure for greencough.

It took him until sun-high to get enough prey for Wolf and his clan mates and find the catmint. He brought a vole and three mice back to camp and headed towards Wolfs forest with a squirrel and the wonderful smelling herb. He jumped as a frightened magpie flew out from behind a bush. This forest was dark and unfamiliar, nothing like his thunderclan home. "Wolf?" He called out uncertainly.

There was a rustle in the bushes and her silver tabby head appeared from the undergrowth. "Stonepool! What are you doing here?" She didn't sound happy to see him as Stonepool had hoped. " We can't be friends. You're a clan cat and I'm not. You can't be here. You should be helping your clan mates prepare for leafbare not sneaking off to meet me!"

"I've hunted for my clan mates already" he explained quickly, surprised by her outburst. "Now. Where's your camp? I brought you some stuff."

"Fine. You drop off your 'stuff' and then leave right away." She turned and beckoned with her tail. "Follow me."

She lead him though dense undergrowth, twisting and turning, probably so he couldn't find his way back. At last they arrived at a clearing. It was small and unprotected, no barrier or entrance. Stonepool imagined living here all leafbare, cold, vulnerable and lonely. "This. This is horrible. You're not going survive out here."

"I'm going to have to. Unless you have a better idea?" Wolf asked.

"Listen. I tried to convince Mothstar to let you join the clan but she won't even hear me out."

"You tried to get me into your clan?" Wolf asked in awe.

"Yes. You are the most loyal, committed, tough cat I know."

Wolf laughed. "I've known you for two days."

"Exactly. Listen Wolf I like you. I like you a lot. Ask any of my clanmates there are not that many cats that I 'I like a lot'. I don't make friends that easily. You're special Wolf. And I know that you think that I should be spending all my time hunting for my clanmates but you're just as important to me as they are and I won't leave you on your own all leafbare. I'll be here to check on you. I'll bring you prey." Stonepool let out a shaky breathe relieved to get all that out in the open but scared of what her reaction would be.

Wolf purred and rubbed up against his cheek. He breathed her forest scent in. She smelled of leaves and mint, not at all like his musty thunderclan scent. He wanted to keep smelling her freshness forever but she turned away and faced him. Her eyes, filled with fiery blue flames, looked at him in wonder. "You don't have to do this for me."

Stonepool nodded. "I know. I want though."

Wolf smiled "Stonepool?"

"Yes." He answered.

"I think I like you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wolf leapt through the air and landed on the sparrow, breaking it's neck quickly. The bird was plump, another sign of newleaf. She had waken up to the sound of dripping snow and the sun was up early. She could almost purr in relieve. She had survived her second leafbare! With the help of Stonepool of course. He had visited her frequently through the cold months, bringing her prey and herbs when she got sick. She owed her life to those herbs. Twice she had whitecough, which developed into greencough the second time.

Suddenly she heard a squeal, breaking her from her thoughts. It sounded like kits! She raced towards the noise, running blindly though the forest. She came to a sudden stop as she reached a clearing, just over the Thunderclan border. A badger had two young kittens cornered and was slowly advancing towards them. Without thinking Wolf leaped onto the badgers back. It madly tried to swing her off but she held on with all of her strength until her legs burned from the effort. At last it flung her off and she flew through the air and smacked into a tree. She landed heavily on her paws winded. The badger advanced towards her.

'At least I distracted it from the kits' she thought meekly.

She ducked the badgers claws as it swiped at her head, only to meet it's other paw. A flash of pain ripped through her as her side was ripped open. She sagged down, unable to stand. She tried to dodge as the badger went for her back legs but hole in her pelt restricted her. She saw black spots on the edge of her vision as the creature slashed her leg. This time she could not support her weight at all and she dropped to the ground in defeat. She was losing too much blood. She was going to,black out.

'Im so sorry kits. I tried to save you' she yowled in her head.

She woke up in a dim forest. It was nothing like the one she was just in; this one had an essence of peace around it making Wolf feel save and protected.

"Hello Wolf." A she-cat mewed from behind her. She spun around to see who it was and gasped. The cat was glowing with a silvery light and she had stars in her pelt.

"I'm in Starclan!" She mewed in awe. "That means...I'm...I'm." She broke off.

"You're not dead Wolf." The she-cat said.

"What!? Well what am I doing here then? Let me go back. The kits. I failed. I need to save them." Wolf was speaking quickly, her breathe coming in short gasps.

"The kits are safe. A patrol found them and chased the badger away." The she-cat explained.

Wolf let out a relieved breath. "Ok. But what am I doing here?"

"Under any other circumstances you would have been killed by those wounds but Starclan has decided to spare you. You have a destiny that is intertwined with the clans."

"What? How? I'm not even a warrior." Wolf was flabbergasted.

The she-cat dipped her head. "I'm sorry I cannot tell you more. Now return to the forest. You are a living cat. You belong with the living."

"Wait. My mother. I know she doesn't walk these sky's but..."

"She is here. She believed in Starclan and she would have been a great warrior if she had the chance. We welcomed her into our ranks with open paws. You can't see her though. She misses you dearly and I'm afraid she wouldn't not want to let you go if she saw you. But don't worry. You'll see her when your time comes."

Wolf's eyes sparkled with sadness but she nodded, understanding. "Send me back."

"Close your eyes." The she-cat coaxed. Wolf did as she was told and suddenly the world came rushing back. An intense burning filled her whole left side as her wounds came back. She groaned and slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit den that smelled of herbs. The medicine cat den she realized with a jolt. 'Im in the Thunderclan camp!' She thought with wonder.

"Look, Poppyleaf, she's awake!" A young cat called out. There was lots of commotion and a white cat with ginger patches came into her view.

"Smokekit go get Mothstar and Sandstripe. Tell them it's urgent." The grey kit ran out of the den. The cat turned to her. "Did you see Smokekit there? You saved her life. And her brother's. You're a loner. Why did you care about our kits?" The medicine cat seemed to be asking out of curiosity not hostility so she gave her a truthful answer.

"I know what it's like to lose cats. Plus, what kind of cat doesn't stop to help when she hears a kit being torn apart by a badger?"

"Oh there's plenty out there." Poppyleaf seemed to be questioning her motives.

"Well I'm not one of them." She retorted, narrowing her eyes.

"Clearly." Came a voice from the entrance of the den. Wolf whipped her head around to see a golden brown she cat and the yellow tom that she gave the mouse to last leaf-fall standing there. "Greeting. I'm Mothstar." Said the she-cat, the same voice that had just spoken. "You know my deputy already, Sandstripe."

Wolf sat up, slowly so she wouldn't reopen any wounds. Her leg still burned and her side felt like there was a giant hole in it. She tried not to grimace. She didn't want to show these cats weakness. "I'm assuming you know my name."

Mothstar chuckled. "Yes Stonepool and Sandstripe have told me much about you. They told me that I should invite you to join the clan. They told me you were loyal, brave, trustworthy. I didn't believe them until today. What you showed us was crazy. No cat in the right mind would take a badger on one to one. But you did. To save kits you didn't know. And you don't strike me as a cat who is insane Wolf. You are the cat that my warriors told me about. The brave one who gives up her prey to help others in need and risks her life to save young cats and it would be an honour if you would join the clan. We need more young cats and you're the perfect solution."

Wolf stared at her at a loss for words. Join he clan? Become a warrior? It was all she had ever wanted. "Of...of course. I would love to become a warrior. It's all I've ever wanted."

Mothstar purred. "Great I'll tell the clan. Poppyleaf tells me that your wound will take about a moon to heal fully. After that you will start your warrior training. I've been informed that you have prior knowledge of the clan so you will probably only have to train for about 3 moons, depending on how fast you train." Mothstar bounded away to make the announcement. Sandstripe and Poppyleaf followed more slowly. As soon as she was alone she lay back down. Sitting up was exhausting and this was all happening so fast it still didn't make sense in her head. She closed her eyes and listened to Mothstar gather the clan. It was a sound she would get used to soon she realized with a trill of excitement. She was part of a clan!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moon Wolf spent in the medicine cat den was the best moon of her life. Kits would come tell her stories of the clans, great leaders who lead their clans through times of hardship and evil warriors who know walk in the dark forest. On the sunny days she would get out and stretch her legs and the clans only elder, Brackenfoot, would come over to talk to her. He was the wisest cat in the clan and he gave her many words of advice. Right know she was helping Poppyleaf get rid of old herbs to make room for the new ones that would soon be sprouting all over the forest in the early newleaf sun.

"It's time you started training Wolf." Poppyleaf said through a mouthful of herbs. "I'll have a word with Mothstar as soon as we're finished here. Your wounds are fully healed."

Wolf squealed in excitement. "Thank you so much Poppyleaf. I've been waiting for this my whole life!"

"Well in that case you should groom yourself. Any apprentice would want to look nice for her ceremony. I can finish up here. You go along."

"Thank you Poppyleaf." She mewed as she headed to her nest. She had never been more excited in her life! She want to leap in the air and shout but she knew that would only get her in trouble.

She turned and saw Stonepool sitting beside her nest, his back to purred at the sight of him. He whipped around surprised. "Wolf. I heard your apprentice ceremony will be at sunhigh."

"Yes. Poppyleaf believes I'm ready."

Stonepool sighed. "I asked to be your mentor but Mothstar said no. She said that I was 'to attached to you'."

Wolf laughed. "Perhaps you are."

Stonepool gave a friendly growl. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Wolf didn't respond, instead she tossed him a playful look and startin grooming herself, licking her paw and swiping it over her head.

"Let me help you with that." Stonepool offered.

"Ok." Wolf said, knowing she was lucky to have Stonepool. If it weren't for him, she might not have been here. "Thank you, Stonepool. For everything."

He didn't say anything just touched his nose to her ear and continued licking her pelt. The rhythmic strokes of his tongue made her drowsy and she felt her eyelids drooping. She got lost in his forest scent and forgot about everything but Stonepool. Stonepool was all that mattered. She needed him. She needed him to be more than a friend. She loved him. So much that her chest hurt. It ached with a longing so strong she...

"Are you ready Wolf?" Wolf stepped away from Stonepool, hearing the leaders voice. She didn't know what had come over her but the feeling was slowly fading until it was just a faint throb in her chest. 'Stonepool is my friend.' She thought, trying to convince herself. She didn't know if apprentices could take warrior mates but it still seemed wrong, as if she had something to hide.

"Yes." Wolf responded to Mothstars question and followed her out as she beckoned with her tail. She cast a quick glance at Stonepool. He had a perplexed look on his face. Was he confused at what just happened between them? She shook the thoughts from her head. She wouldn't let anything distract her from the ceremony.

Mothstar leapt up onto high rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath high rock for a clan meeting."

Wolf trembled with excitement as cats started coming out of their dens and gathering in the clearing.

"As you know." Mothstar continued. "Last moon a loner saved two of our kits from a badger attack. She risked her life for members of our clan so I decided to let her join the clan. She has been healing in the medicine cat for a long time and she is now fully recovered so she will start training. She is a few only a few moons older than a fully trained apprentice so she have an apprentice name and sleep in the apprentice den until she is a warrior." Mothstar took a pause to make sure every cat understood what she was telling them. "Alright. On with the ceremony... Wolf, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw... Lionclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be Wolfpaws mentor. You have been an excellent mentor to Thornpool and Dustwing and I know that you will do just as well with Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw eagerly reached out and touched noses with Lionclaw. She could see the kind gleam in his eyes. She was glad that Mothstar had chosen him to be her mentor.

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" The clan cheered out. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the many voices calling out her name. It felt wonderful to belong somewhere.

"Wolfpaw." She opened her eyes to the sound of Stonepools voice. He purred. "It feels so good to call you by a clan name. Even if it's an apprentice name, I still love it."

She opened her mouth to reply when Lionclaw cut in. "We'll go see the territory after you choose a nest in the apprentice den."

Wolfpaw smiled. "Great." She was ecstatic to get to know the territory but she was a little weary of how the other apprentices would treat her. They were very close brothers who were apparently not very welcoming; especially to a former loner.

She stalked over to the apprentice den and sniffed inside. Both the apprentices were in there. She cursed in her head and ducked inside. The bigger of the two apprentices, Seedpaws, glared at her. His dark ginger and white coat seemed to suit his immediate temper.

"You can take that nest over there." He flicked his tail to the nest farthest away from his.

Wolf grinned. "I don't have ticks. And I'm going to take this nest." She lay down in the one right next to the tom. The smaller tortoiseshell, Seedpaws brother, snickered at Seedpaws expression. Seedpaws silenced him with a glare but said nothing. Wolfpaw guessed he couldn't think of a reason that she wouldn't be allowed to sleep next to him. She wasn't trying to be snooty or anything, she just wanted them to know she wasn't to be teased or treated poorly. She was their clanmates. Wheither they liked it or not.

After a while Seedpaw stood up a stormed out of the den. The tortoiseshell turned to her as soon a Seedpaw was gone. "That was awesome" he exclaimed. "Nobody has ever stood up to Seedpaw like that."

Wolfpaw shrugged. "I know how to deal with bullies." She shuttered as she remember the three brothers that lived with her mothers group. They were about 4 moons older than Wolfpaw and their mother thought that they were just perfect so they got away with everything.

"Well I'm Cherrypaw." He said proudly, like his name was special or something.

"... And I'm Wolfpaw." He must of picked up on the confusion in her voice because he shuffled his paws in embarrassment.

"Uh, I guess you wouldn't know about Cherrystar that great leader. I can tell you about it another time. It's a long story. But anyway, I'm named after him." He said hurriedly.

Wolfpaw nodded, overwhelmed by his bouncy personality.

"What?" He cocked his head at her lack of excitement.

"Um, nothing." She really thought she had met a nice apprentice but now Cherrypaw was nothing but annoying. "I have to go. Lionclaws taking me to see the territory." She ducked out quickly. Cherrypaw seemed to fill the air with his energy and the was a very limited source of air in the den.

"Ready?" Lionclaw asked.

She nodded, Cherrypaw forgotten, eager to start her training. Lionclaw bounded towards the camp entrance and she followed, easily catching up to him and passing him as he started to full out sprint. She guessed he didn't know that running was one of her favourite things to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wolfpaw ducked under Seedpaws attack easily. He was powerful but slow so she didn't have to work hard to avoid his swinging paws. He leapt at her once more. This time she let him land on her back. His weight made her plan easier; roll onto her back, crushing him, using his momentum. It worked perfectly. He lay on the sandy ground groaning. Wolfpaw straightened herself out proudly. Seedpaw had become no friendlier over the past moon and it felt good to get some of her anger out.

"Great job Wolfpaw." Lionclaw praised from the fallen log that he had been sitting on. "I've never seen that used before."

Appleclaw, Seedpaws mentor, snorted. "She cheated. She used one of her loner moves."

Wolfpaw sighed. Some of the Warriors hated her as much as Seedpaw did.

"I don't care if you don't like me, but that move is useful to the clan. I thought loyal warriors always did what was best for the clan." She challenged.

Lionclaw quickly stepped in before Appleclaw lost his temper. "What she means is that her battle move can benefit Thunderclan a whole lot if we use it when it counts. That's what's best for the clan."

Time seemed to stand still as Appleclaw glared at Wolfpaw, hackles raised. Finally he narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Protect your excuse of an apprentice. She not worth my time anyway." He turned stalked out of the clearing, Seedpaw on his heels.

As soon as they were gone, Lionclaw turned to her. "You shouldn't talk to him like that. He's a warrior for Starclans sake. You should listening to him not shoving your whiskers in his face."

"I know. I know. They just make me so angry sometimes. I'm not a loner anymore."

"Well maybe they'd stop if you started acting like a clan cat." Lionclaw growled. Wolfpaw flinched. Lionclaw never raised his voice. She figured he was doing it because this was really important but it was still weird.

"The only reason I act like that is because they treat me like a loner."

Lionclaw sighed. "You can get in their face when you're a warrior but for now learn to control your feelings."

Wolfpaw frowned. "Fine."

"Thank you." Lionclaw turned towards the entrance. "Now let's go hunting." He mewed as if nothing had ever happened.

"Mothstar? You wanted to see me." Wolfpaw called from outside the leaders den.

"Yes. Come in." Wolfpaw ducked inside the den. Shuffling her paws nervously. What would the leader want with her?

The inside of the den was cool and shady, a nice change from the hot greenleaf sun.

"Wolfpaw. I understand you have been only training for a month but Lionclaw tells me that you are almost ready to become a warrior. I've decided to give you your full name in one moon when Seedpaw and Cherrypaw get theirs."

"Really! Thank you." Wolfpaw stopped for second and looked at Mothstar. She looked into her kind, wise face and wondered if she should tell her about what Starclan told her two moons ago. The message had been for her but she needed some help figuring it out. She was just working up the courage when Sandstripe walked in, bringing a rabbit.

"Here you go love." He nosed the rabbit towards Mothstar. It was weird hearing Sandstripe say the word love. He was the most task oreienated cat she knew, and she didn't realize that they were mates. She let her self out, feeling like she was intruding on something she shouldn't be.

As she exited the den she saw Cherrypaw grooming himself outside the den. She grabbed a vole from the freshkill pile and headed over to join him.

"Hello Wolfpaw." He looked up as she approached. She purred in response. She put down her prey and told him the good news. "I'm going to become a warrior at the same time you are!"

"Really?" He said excitedly. "That's great."

Cherrypaw had surprised her over this past moon. He had grown up a lot; he didn't bounce around like a kit anymore and he was learning to make calculated decisions like a warrior, weather it was fighting, hunting or socializing. Also, training had treated him well. She could see his powerful muscles under his glossy tortoiseshell coat and he was taller than her already.

Sitting with him, now, made her realize that he wasn't the younger, annoying cat she had expected out of him, he was a good friend. She was lucky. If he was anything like his brother she would be lonely a lot of the time.

"What?" Cherrypaw asked in a laughing voice.

"What, what?" Wolfpaw said confused.

"You were staring."

"Oh." Wolfpaw felt her ears turn pink. "Sorry. I was lost in thought."

Cherrypaw nodded like he didn't really believe her but he wasn't going to question her about it. "It was quite enjoying it. Your eyes are the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

"There my mothers." Wolfpaw felt a pang of grief as she thought of her mother. She had been a white and brown tortoiseshell with patches of cream on her face and tail. Her eyes were the only thing that linked her to Wolfpaw.

"And mine belong to my mothers." He seemed to be over whelmed by sadness for a second but then he went on. "She was the most beautiful cat the clan had ever seen. She had this silver coat that just caught the sunlight every time she moved. There were these thin darker parts. I guess you could call her a tabby. They weren't really long enough to be stripes but too long to be spots. They made her look like a starclan warrior living in the forest. You remind me a lot of her. You have the same light inside of you."

Wolfpaw blushed at his compliment but he didn't even pause his story. Wolfpaw wasn't sure he knew he was talking aloud. "And her eyes...her eyes were honey, sunlight. Mine are only half of what hers were."

Wolfpaw found that hard to believe. Cherrypaws eyes were the purest gold she had ever seen.

"Wolfpaw." A she-cat interupted, sounding disgusted. Probably from having to talk to me, Wolfpaw thought.

She looked up to see it was Dustwing. Appleclaws mate. Of course. "Yes." She answered as sweetly as she could, just to annoy the yellow cat. It was working as far as she could see.

"Stonepool wants to speak with you." Wolfpaw almost squeaked with excitement. She and Stonepool had been meeting on their free time but they had both been so busy recently it was hard to make it work. She raced off towards their meeting spot, yowling a quick goodbye to Cherrypaw as she went.

She reached the clearing in no time. Stonepool was already there waiting for her. He stood up at purred at the sight of her.

"Stonepool!" She ran over to her and wrapped her tail around him. She hadn't talked to him for days.

"Wolfpaw." He stammered, taking her in. "I have some exciting news for you. Sandstripe put me in charge of choosing who goes to the garthering. And guess which apprentice is coming."

Wolfpaw leapt on top of Stonepool playfully, knocking him to the ground.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He laughed. "I knew you would be excited but..."

Wolfpaw put a paw over his mouth. "Stop teasing."

"Mmmrrraa! ok, ok." Stonepool agreed hastily, not being able to breath.

She released him and he jumped up and straightened out his fur. "You don't even need to learn battle moves. Your opponents will run after you sit on them. I would've." He retorted, testing each paw in turn.

"I can see why you weren't chosen to be my mentor. If that's the best compliment you can give..."

"You want compliments. Alright... You're the best thing this clan has ever seen. You shine like the stars in silverpelt. You are the most loyal, trustworthy and true cat I known and I don't care what the others think of you."

Wolfpaw felt herself drowning. Over the past moon every day she had woken up loving Stonepool more and more. Now she was filled up with it so much she felt like she was going to burst.

"Come lie with me." Stonepool gestured to the spot beside him with his tail as he settled down. She gladly skipped over to him and curled up next to him. His belly fur was soft and lying there made her drowsy.

She might have been imagining it but as she was drifting off to sleep she heard him whisper in her ear. "I love you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The full moon floated high in the sky. The night was warm and cloudless. Prefect for Wolfpaws first gathering. Seedpaw sat beside her. Cherrypaw hadn't been chosen to come and this Seedpaws third gathering so she had no one to share her excitement with. Not that she would've talked to Seedpaw anyway.

Mothstar summoned the clan and they left camp at a steady pace. She slowly let herself lag behind so she would be next to Stonepool. He nodded a stiff greeting at her. She wondered if he was mad at her for some reason. But then he inched closer and whispered under his breath "I can't talk right now. I'll tell you after the garthering. Go find Lionclaw."

She gave him a curious look before speeding away. What he had to say sounded important but he also sounded terrified. She hoped desperately that he had good news but the feeling in her gut told her otherwise.

By the time she found Lionclaw among the crowd they had reached the hollow. "There you are." He exclaimed as she jogged towards him. "I've been looking for you. Stay close to me for the time being. I'll show you the other clans and their leaders. Then you can go mingle with the other apprentices. Don't tell them to much though."

She nodded her head seriously.

"Ok. Let's start with Riverclan." He flicked his tail towards a sleek looking group of cats. "Smell their fishy scent? Don't forget it. Their leader is Hollowstar. His son is Tigertooth, the deputy." Wolfpaw caught a glance of the two powerful dark tabbys talking to a frail old

tom.

"That's Crowstar." Lionclaw flicked his tail towards the cat she was watching. "He's the Windclan leader. He's on his last life. Coldnose will replace him soon."

Wolfpaw caught sight of the cat who must be Coldnose. He was grey and white with a bright pink nose.

"Last but not least,Shadowclan. Their leader is Blossomstar and the deputy is Flynose. Now, off you go. Be nice to the other apprentices." She nodded and raced off excited. She had seen a group of apprentices talking somewhere in the hollow. Before she had gotten far Seedpaw pulled her to the side.

"What do you want?" She hissed. She wondered what was so important that Seedpaw would want to talk to her. "Someone wants to meet you." He turned and beckoned with his tail.

Wolfpaw snorted. "Must be someone important for you to go out of your way to find me."

Seedpaw turned on her, claws out. "You don't get to talk to me like that. I'm an actual clan cat." He smoothed himself and sheathed his claws. "Now, we're going to pretend that we're friends and we never fight, alright."

Wolfpaw was going to refuse, but then curiosity got the best of her. She nodded. He narrowed his eyes suspicious. "I'm watching you." He growled before turning and pushing his way through the ferns. A beautiful she-cat sat on the other side. Her scent told Wolfpaw she was Shadowclan. She was as black as night. She had bright green eyes and her fur was well kept and seemed to shine under the full moon light.

"Wolfpaw this is Darkpaw." Seedpaw announced. His voice was more gentle than Wolfpaw had ever heard it. "Darkpaw this is Wolfpaw." She dipped her head. Wolfpaw did the same.

"It's really nice to meet you Wolfpaw." Dark paw spoke with an accent she had never heard before. She wondered if it was from Shadowclan. "I've heard all about you. You're he hot topic in Shadowclan." Darkpaw laughed at Wolfpaws bewildered expression. "News travels fast around here, you must know. Anyway... I think it's a very brave thing to join a clan. You have to adapt to a new way of living and change your name."

"T-thank you." Wolfpaw stammered, surprised by how nice this she-cat was. She was told that all Shadowclan cats were mean and horrid.

"You don't have to change your name. Allie didn't." Seedpaw put in, just to make conversation.

"Allies a Riverclan warrior." Darkpaw explained to Wolfpaw. "She was a kittypet, what did you expect. She was born soft." She added to Seedpaw.

Seedpaw opened his mouth to agree but an old looking tortoiseshell cut him off. "Be quiet. It's starting."

Wolfpaw pricked her ears. This was the part she had been waiting for! She slipped around the tortoiseshell and went to sit down beside Stonepool. At the last moment she remembered what he had said to her on the way to the gathering and decided to sit where she was, beside Rushfur.

Mothstar spoke first, reporting that the prey was running well and that a Thunderclan had a new apprentice, Wolfpaw. All the cats suddenly broke out in yowling. After a while she realized that they were calling her name. She sat up a little straighter. She hadn't been expecting that. She would have groomed herself a little better if she had known that every cat would staring at her.

The cheers died down and the other leaders spoke. Windclan had new kits and both Shadowclan and Riverclan had a new queen in the nursery.

The leaders all hoped down after Hollowstars report and lead their clans back to camp. As soon as they arrived, Stonepool pulled Wolfpaw aside. He was tense and angry. She could by his heavy paw steps and the scent that radiated off him.

"What's wrong?" She had never seen him like this and it worried her.

He took a shaky breath. "Wildflower is expecting kits."

"Yes I know. Every cat knows. They are due any day now."

"I wasn't finished." He spoke with shame in his voice. "They are mine."

Wolfpaw froze. She closed her eyes once and opened them again. "No..." Her voice came out shaky and quiet. Her mate was going to have kits and they weren't hers.

Stonepools face crumpled, sensing her pain. "We were mates before you got here. In leafbare I told her we couldn't be mates I had found someone else that I loved. She wouldn't let me go. She thought that after leafbare I would never see you again because you were a loner but then you became an apprentice..." He spoke quickly and softly.

Wolfpaw barely heard him. She turned and raced away into the forest. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get far away. As far as she could go. She tore through the bracken blindly ignoring the thorns that scraped her sides. She ran until she was back at the fourtrees and then collapsed in exhaustion.

She woke in a moonlit forest. She recognized it as Starclan. Wolfpaw sighed. She knew that a visit from Starclan was special and she should honour their presence but she knew they would just tell her to go back to her clanmates.

"Please." She yowled, hoping someone would hear her. "Just leave me alone."

A starry cat appeared beside her. "Greetings, Wolfpaw."

Reluctantly she dipped her head to the grey tom. "My name is Smokewind. I am Stonepools father."

At his words she hardened her posture. "You're the last cat I want to talk to right now."

He chuckled. "You're brave talking to a Starclan cat like that." She shrugged embarrassed.

His face softened. "Don't be mad at my son. It's my fault. I'm the one who told him to take Wildflower as a mate. See his brother, Rushfur, already had a mate and Wildflower was in love with him. All he wanted to do was serve his clan. I should of respected that. I just didn't want him to make the same mistakes that I did."

"What mistakes did you make?" Wolfpaw asked him suddenly interested in the story.

"He hasn't told you? I'm not surprised. He was always a proud warrior. His mother, she was a loner. Like you." The toms eyes glazed over with sadness for a moment but then he shook himself clear of the memory's. "He didn't become mates with her at first. Even after moons of pressure from me and the queen who had nursed him he never caved in. It wasn't until after I died that they became mates. He never loved her, he just wanted to honour my memory."

"Thank you for telling me this."

"I didn't do it for the reason you think. Stonepool plays an important role in your destiny."

"What does that mean?" Wolfpaw cried out, frustrated. Smokewind simply faded away. Starclan had told her about her destiny last time they had visited her. She decided she wanted answers. She tore off in a random direction, hoping to meet a cat. Any cat.

She didn't get very far before she realized that the ground was disappearing beneath her. Suddenly she was back in the hollow curled up in a ball.

She stayed there for a while thinking about what Smokewind had said. Starclan only wanted her to forgive Stonepool because he was part of her destiny. She didn't want them to be mates because Starclan wished it. She wanted to be mates with Stonepool because she loved him. She shook her head in confusion. She had no idea what to do next


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wolfsong! Seednose! Cherrynose!" The clan called eagerly. Wolfsong purred with pride. She was a full warrior of Thunderclan. Now she could really help her clan.

"Great job." Lionclaw came up to her. He had just been training her battle moves so his long golden hair stuck up everywhere. She stifled a laugh. She missed her kind mentor already.

He moved away and Stonepool came up and touched noses to her. She had long since forgiven him about his kits. She had felt bad about being angry with him in the first place because the next day Wildflower had died giving birth to them. Tallpelt had agreed to take them because her kits, Sunnykit and Smokekit, had become apprentices.

The three kits were playing by the apprentices den now. Wolfsong could see their small tortoiseshell pelts tussling in the dirt. Stonepool laughed. I better go make sure they don't disturb anybody.

"I'll come with you." Wolfsong offered.

"I could definitely use your help. Three kits is a lot to deal with." Wolfsong twitched her whiskers in amusement. Stonepool was a good father. Maybe they would have kits one day.

"Dapplekit! Spottedkit! Wildkit!" Stonepool called out sternly. The kits instantly stopped their play and rushed over to Stonepool. "Are you behaving yourselfs?"

"Yes Stonepool." The mewed in unison.

"Ok go along then." The leaped back into their game of attack Shadowclan.

"Wolfsong!" Wolfsong turned around to see Mothstar beckoning her with her tail. She mewed a quick goodbye to Stonepool and raced off to see what her leader needed.

"You'll stand vigil tonight with Seednose and Cherrynose." Mothstar explained as soon as she got there. "The sun will be down soon. You can start now." She pointed out where the two brothers sat, silent. She padded over to join them. Cherrynose flicked his ears in acknowledgement when she sat down and Seednose dipped his head.

Seednose had changed in the last moon. She had caught him sneaking out to meet Darkpaw once and she figured that he was being nice to her so she would keep quite but she like to pretend that he had finally excepted her.

She looked back to Cherrynose. He was her only real friend besides Stonepool and Lionclaw. He had supported her through training and defended her against Seednose's endless taunting when she wasn't there. If the clan was filled with cats like Cherrynose, Thunderclan would be wonderful.

She turned back towards the clearing. All of the cats had gone to their nests and the camp was suddenly erie. She listened for the sounds of the night for comfort. She couldn't find any. No owls or insects. Something was wrong. She looked over her shoulder to see if the others noticed it. Cherrynose was standing alert and Seednose's fur was standing on end.

She was about to go get Mothstar when the scent filled her nose. Riverclan! She opened her mouth to yowl a warning when a heavy cat landed on her back, smothering her.

"Sunningrocks will be ours." A voice hissed in her ear. She struggled to get free but claws dug into her flank making her squeal in pain. She could see across the clearing Cherrynose and Seednose were stuck just like she was. If they called out they would be killed. Wolfsong looked around, desperate to do something. She thought harder, searching to find a battle move in a situation like this. She tried to roll so her claws were facing up but the greater weight of the tom held her down.

Suddenly the weight was lifted. "Get off her you flea-pelt!" Hissed a familiar voice. Stonepool had dragged her attacker off and was trying to claw at his eyes. Wolfsong ducked around back and pulled his tail. He growled in frustration, turning to bite her. That gave Stonepool access to his neck. He didn't miss the opportunity, pouncing in a split second, getting the tom in the hold the Wolfsong was just in. He scratched the toms flank until he begged for mercy and then let him free.

"Impressive." Wolfsong said. He purred and then nodded seriously, turning back to the fighting. Wolfsong saw that it had turned into a full fledged battle. Riverclan cats had crushed the barrier and were still pouring into camp. Her clanmates had formed a protective circle around the nursery and most of them were fighting in pairs.

She looked around for Cherrynose. She knew Stonepool would be by the nursery and she wanted to make sure her friend was ok. She found him fighting off a black and white she-cat with Seednose. He looked like he was doing fine.

She closed her eyes to clear her head. It was her first battle and she was forgetting all of her battle moves. Suddenly she heard a squeal. Dapplekit and Spottedkit were dangling from the jaws of the Riverclan leader. He had stolen them out the back of the nursery. Stonepool and Tallpelt were fighting around front and had no idea.

She raced towards them but before she could get anywhere she was attacked from the side. She landed hard on the ground but got to her feet instantly, ignoring her opponent. She must save the kits!

She went back down under the weight of a mottled tom. She growled and scratched at him, using none of her training in the blind fury at the Riverclan cats.

The tom laughed at her feeble attempts to defend herself and then proceeded to scratch her flank, slowly as if to cause more pain.

Then she heard the retreat call of the Riverclan cats. The tom growled and then turned away and raced off. She tried to get up but failed. Stonepool was at her side in an instant.

"The kits." She weezed. "Hollowstar had them." His eyes widened in alarm and he raced towards the nursery. She closed her eyes. She felt abandoned. Deep inside she knew that the kits were more important than her but seeing Stonepool rush off hurt more than she cared to admit.

She lay her head on the ground. The effort to hold it up was too much. She soon felt herself losing consciousness. Her side burned and every breath killed her. The camp fell away, becoming blackness. Her senses stopped working.

Somewhere far away she heard a horrid yowl. She jerked awake. She craned her head in the direction it had come from. She didn't try to stand up, she knew that would end badly, so she couldn't see anything. Suddenly Cherrynose was suddenly by her side. He stroked her back with his tail, carefully avoiding her injury.

"What happened?" She demanded.

He lowered his head. "It's nothing. You need to rest."

"That was not nothing." She protested.

"You can worry about it later." He voice soothed her. "You need to rest now or you won't get better. I'm sure you can help later."

"But..."

"Shh. I'll go get Poppyleaf." She sighed and decided to listen to him. He was probably right, he usually was. She needed rest.

She woke up with a jolt. Cherrynose was back by her side. She was lying in the medicine cat den. As soon as he noticed her awake he purred loudly.

"You're awake! I've been so worried. It's been five days. Poppyleaf said you might not ever wake up but I knew you would so I never left." He spoke quickly, jittery with excitement, sounding like the apprentice he was when she first met him.

She blinked at him. Her head was spinning with all the information he had just given her.

"I'm sorry. I was just... You're my best friend. You were going to die." He licked her head, comforting himself as much as her. "I'll go get Poppyleaf." He raced off, vanishing though the torn entrance.

She didn't know what to feel. She was amazing by Cherrynose's loyalty but she was disappointed that Stonepool wasn't there. He was her mate. Shouldn't he be here with me? She thought desperately. He was her mate. He was supposed to be the worried one.

Cherrynose returned with Poppyleaf. She had a bundle of herbs in her mouth which she lay them down beside Wolfsong.

"Cherrynose, could you please go tell Mothstar that she's awake."

"Of course." He mewed eagerly.

Poppyleaf turned back to her. "I'm sorry. I know you might want him here but he would just get in the way."

"I understand."

"He's very loyal to you. He would make a good mate." Poppyleaf said as she dressed her wound.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. We're just friends. Just friends. I have a mate you know. One I love, ok."

Poppyleaf nodded. "Stonepool."

It was a statement, not a question. "Yes. And he's a perfectly capable mate."

She shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?" Wolfsong demanded.

"Nothing. It's just your life. You should live it they way you want it. You seem to want it with Cherrynose. Just because you have prior obligations..."

"Did you hear me? I said I love Stonepool."

"But does he love you back?"

"Of course. We've been mates forever. We're going to have kits one day."

Poppyleaf shrugged again. "That was before. This is now."

Wolfsong narrowed her eyes. "Before what?"

"Oh starclan. You don't know?"

"Know what?" She asked, her voice thick with worry.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but Spottedkit and dapplekit... Their dead. They were trampled in Riverclans retreat. Stonepool hasn't spoken to anyone since the attack. He won't let anyone near Wildkit. He follows him everywhere and claws everyone who tries to help maybe you can fix him but... I know a lost cause when I see one."

"No. That isn't possible." Rage and grief filled her. She dug her claws into the ground. "Let me see him."

"Rest a while."

"No. I need to see him."

"Rest."

"No."

"You really need..."

"I don't need anything." She snapped. "Stonepool is the one who needs help."

Poppyleaf sighed. "Fine. But carefully."

Wolfsong slowly got to her feet. Her wound felt worse than it had the night of the battle and her muscles ached but she pushed on this was important.

When she reached the den entrance Cherrynose met her there. "I'll help you to him."

"How did you know I want to see him?"

"Why else would Poppyleaf let you leave?" His tone was light but his eyes were heavy. She could sense he was upset.

"I'm sorry." She mewed.

"For what." He asked confused.

"You sit watch over me for almost a quarter moon and the way I say thank you is using you to find my mate who has done nothing."

"Your mate lost two of his kits." He said, justifying Stonepools actions. "And that's not the reason I'm upset. I know you were close to those kits. If you can't help Stonepool... I just don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Thank you Cherrynose. For caring. When nobody else does. I've never met anyone like you before. And I know If I get hurt I'll have you to lean on."

He pushed his nose into her fur on her good side. She was about to pull away, he was a little to close, she didn't want her clanmates getting the wrong idea, when he spoke. " the problem is... I might not be there to lean on. Seednose... He... He was killed. In the attack. I can't expect you to miss him. I know he was horrible to you but I loved him.."

"Cherrynose." She chose her words carefully. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe... Your the strongest cat I've ever met. You lost a brother and all you can think about is helping. Listen you don't have to help me. You should go grieve in peace."

"Helping you helps me." He said quietly.

Wolfsong nodded. "I will miss him Cherrynose. I will. He was a good warrior."

It was Cherrynose's turn to nod as she ducked into the nursery. She spotted Stonepools grey coat instantly. It was messy and unkempt. He was way skinnier than the last time she had seen him. He slept curled up around Wildkit who was trying to escape without waking his father.

As soon as he saw her he squealed "Wolfsong! You're back! Stonepool said you left. Are Spottedkit and Dapplekit with you? Things are much better when they are here. Now dad doesn't let me drink Tallpelts milk. I have to eat mouse"

At the commotion Stonepool stirred. He lifted his head. His eyes were wild and unfriendly until they met Wolfsongs. Then they turned shameful. "I told her I would keep them save. She died because of them. Because of me. And now so have they." His voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"Oh Stonepool." Her voice cracked in sadness. "It wasn't your fault. Riverclan did this. Not you. And you still have Wildkit. He will be a great warrior one day."

"I'm scared Wolfsong. If I let him go..."

"The clan will protect him." She coaxed gently.

"Like they protected my daughters?" He snarled suddenly. Wolfsong almost cried out. She wanted so badly to run to his side and push her nose into his fur. Smell his deep forest scent. Make him understand.

"That's not fair. No one could have saved them."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Well now they walk in Starclan, alright. And there's nothing you can do about it. So stop taking it out on the cats who still live in thunderclan; who love you, who want to help you." She turned and stormed out. Mothstar met her outside.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?"

Wolfsong shrugged. "He needed to hear it."

"He's grieving." Mothstar pointed out.

She sighed. "Ok I'm sorry. I just went in there and that cat I saw, that wasn't Stonepool. That was... Something else. And I just panicked. I wanted the real him back."

"I understand."

"I just don't get it. I've seen cats grieve, I've known grief, but Stonepool. He's completely different."

"He feels responsible. Only time will help him see the truth." Wolfsong nodded in understanding. "I know what might help him." Mothstar went on. "If you mentor Wildkit in four moons. You've already proved that your presence helps him. He talked for the first time since the battle. Maybe you can help him even more by training his kit."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"I just want to do what's best for Stonepool. We trained together you know." She looked off into the distance, reliving her memory's. "But don't worry about it now." She said after she shook herself back into reality. "You can help repair the camp. We need extra paws. Lionclaws in charge." She pointed out the big golden tom.

Wolfsong limped over to him slowly. Her leg felt weird and she didn't want to hurt it. Lionclaw gave her a section to work on and she got straight to work.


End file.
